Intoxicated Teachings
by Mitternacht
Summary: Never in Sakura’s life had she thought she’d have to deal with a drunk Uchiha.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. But, I do own an iPod! Which is right by my laptop and currently dead right now!... Damn.

(Note: I _may_ edit this abit.)

But, there will be no sequel. ;x

Spazz appreciates people who take the time to review.

Enjoy!

**Intoxicated Teachings**

She stared and she stared _hard_.

Never in her life had she thought she'd be in the Uchiha Manor, with a drunk Sasuke, who was somewhat interrogating her drunkenly.

Sakura stared.

She now regretted complying with Kakashi-sensei's request of taking the Uchiha home after the aftermath of Naruto's challenge to Sasuke, which was a drink off. (Which also led him to such a drunken state.)

Usually Sasuke would ignore Naruto's challenges if didn't include fighting.

Oh, but she was dead wrong.

Sakura pursed her eyebrows. She guessed it was his Uchiha pride that led him to accepting Naruto's challenge. She felt bad for Sasuke, by the looks of it, he'd have a horrible hang-over in the morning.

Sakura would get Kakashi-sensei tomorrow, (After helping Sasuke with his hang-over, because she was such a good person like that.) because he didn't stop the drink off and he just so nicely asked her to take Sasuke home. (Kakashi-sensei knew she wouldn't say no.)

Such request led her to get interrogated by a drunk Sasuke. Him asking such questions like, how many guys had she dated while he was gone? Did she have her first kiss yet? And such comments like, I saw that Hyuuga eyeing you the other day, I think there's something going on between you two. And, That Sai guy and you have nice chemistry, he likes you it seems. Those were just the questions that he asked in the Uchiha Manor. On the way to the Uchiha Manor was way—

"Teach me how to kiss."

"E-Excuse me?"

"You.. heard me…"

Sakura stared wide at the shoulder hunched Uchiha, who was glaring at her or atleast trying to. (She guessed it was because she pretended she didn't hear his question, she always knew Sasuke never liked repeating himself.) She never thought she'd ever hear that lone sentence out of the Uchiha Sasuke's mouth. She was also surprised Sasuke didn't know how to kiss, quite unbelievable act—

"I said… teach me."

—ually.

She was also surprised that Sasuke could speak somewhat fluently while drunk. Occasionally he'd slur some words, but she could understand him.

It seemed he was a slow speaker when drunk. Not one of those people that that couldn't speak while drunk. He actually seemed pretty sober. (Seemed.)

Sakura contemplated, she might as well do alittle interrogating of her own. If she didn't do it now, she probably would never have the chance again. Hang-overs sometime steered people away from drinking (She being one herself, she'd only drink abit on Seducing Missions that included bars… and maybe even when Ino convinced her to let loose abit). Plus, she'd never have the chance to interrogate Sasuke in his right sense of mind.

"So, let me get this straight…" Sakura walked to the opposite couch from where the Uchiha was currently seating at. "You don't know how to kiss, so you're asking me." (Which he made some kind of growling noise to. He probably thought she was rubbing it in.) She sat down.

"But… while you were out of the village, didn't Orochimaru send you on Seducing Missions to get information out of women?"

Sasuke made a scoffing noise, rolling his eyes unconditionally, "Che… That snake?... The bastard… hardly let me… out of his sight…"

She raised her from her hunched position, letting her back hit the couches' back cushions. "So, you never kissed or have been kissed… not even per say that Karin girl?"

"Pssh… I'd never kiss… Karin. She's… more annoying… than even you."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched, but caught herself from retorting or hurting Sasuke physically. "So, why me? Why do you want me to teach you how to kiss?"

He stared at her, as if Sakura were retarded. "Who else would I ask?... You're the… only girl… I'm closest to…"

Sakura took pride in that. She was pretty sure Ino couldn't say she was one of Uchiha Sasuke's closest friends. Plus, if he wasn't drunk and were looking at her like she was retarded, she'd think that was pretty romantic. But, she doubted he had a single romantic bone in his body.

"What?... You would've thought… I'd ask that… Ino girl… or the Hyuuga's girl?", Sasuke's look of retardedness for Sakura turned skeptical.

Honestly, the thought of Sasuke asking Ino to teach him how to kiss pissed her off to no ends. "No! No!... It's just I'd never thought you'd ask me—"

"So, are you going to teach… me?..."

She hesitated. Sakura knew it was wrong to take advantage of him in his current state. But, he was requesting it! And, she had to admit, he looked pretty damned sexy with his eyes glazed over, and his hair all wild and in disarray... It kind of looked like he had just finished a wild night of—

_Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts._

If only she didn't know it was the alcohol talking for Sasuke as well…

Sakura sighed. "No, Sasuke-kun."

"No?... What do you… mean _no_?"

Sasuke glared. Uchihas always got what they wanted. And, he'd be damned well sure he'd get Sakura to teach him.

"Fine…" Sasuke stood slowly, swaying abit due to the alcohol. His raven bangs shielded his eyes from Sakura's view.

She never could tell what he was thinking, and this really didn't help either!

Sakura watched him, with cautioned emerald eyes as he walked pass the table that was separating them and in front of her (He swayed the whole way, nonetheless.). Sasuke bent down, making them face to face.

Oh, she was getting hot.

(And, the firm grip from his hands on her thighs didn't help!)

"Didn't I always tell you, Sakura… Uchihas always get what… they want…"

Her eyes widened visibly. He wouldn't actually—

(In one swift movement, he locked lips with Sakura.)

—kiss her.

She deepened the kiss, loving the taste of him.

Sakura pulled back, panting. "You liar… you do know how… to kiss." She locked her eyes with his.

In reply, Sasuke leaned in, for another kiss.

She stopped him short, putting her finger over his lips. She stood after removing his hands from her thighs. (Oh, she missed the warmth.)

Sakura headed for the door and looked back at him, smiling and called out to him right before she left.

"Call me when you're sober, Sasuke-kun."


End file.
